Destiny
by Son of Oceans
Summary: After the giant war, Percy is distraught by the loss of Annabeth. Living alone in isolation, Percy,is alone and upset. But as a new threat arises he must go back to save everyone yet again. It's up to the avengers to find and help Percy Jackson and save the world from a threat that, if not stopped, will destroy the world as we know it.
1. Prologue

**(A/N)Here is my new Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover. I've been debating writing one for a while now, and I hope you all like it! This story takes place after Percy and Annabeth escape Tartarus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Prologue)<strong>

Facing impossible odds and certain death as an evil deity tried to take over the world was something Percy just got used to.

Percy didn't know how long he had been fighting, all he knew was that they were almost out of time, and then she would wake. Percy threw a glance off to the side to see the massive human-like shaped spire of a woman rising in middle of the Parthenon, ready to exact her revenge.

"Duck!" Percy heard Annabeth scream as she tackled him to the ground.

Percy hit the dirt as a giant spear flew less than two inches above his head. Annabeth was always by his side knowing that he would be dead in seconds if she wasn't there to save him.

Above him was Zeus, bashing the giants with his master bolt over and over again, but with little avail. Most of the others where off to the side, wounded and fatigued, watching the three of them in anticipation and horror. The only reason Zeus was still up was that he drew strength from the sky, in other words, every time he breathed it was like taking a twenty minute rest. Unfortunately the same was true for the giants, except they were getting stronger as their mother rose. As Percy fought the coming onslaught of the giants he thought of the past few hours.

He and Annabeth had made it out of Tartarus with their sanity only barely in check. The only sliver of hope in their own personal hell being the fact that they stood together. The things Percy had seen in there. . . they were the stuff that would plague him for the rest of his days. He'd often hear the sickening laughs as his enemy's tortured him, or hear the whisper of pure insanity as the pit tried breaking his mentality. After the whispers came the moans of pain and then finally the visions.

Most visions showed Annabeth's death in the cruelest ways possible. Others showed the death of his family, camp being destroyed, his tortures in Tartarus, and the destruction of earth as chaos reined order. Percy was fighting for everyone he had known, his family, his friends, his home, but last was himself. If the world fell he would not matter.

The others where all sitting by the Argo II, a safe distance away, trying to heal their wounds as fast as they could. They had all taken a beating, even the gods, and running into battle so weak would doom them.

A sonic boom shook the battle field as Zeus's master bolt blasted Porphyrion backward. The giant came back up, looking mildly annoyed. He screamed as Percy drove his sword into the giants' foot. Percy side-stepped another swing from the giants spear. All the other giants had been defeated, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't take Porphyrion out.

When Percy checked by his side, Annabeth was gone. about two hundred feet away, Annabeth was on the laying on the ground, her feet and hands encased in rocks, with Kato standing over her with a knife in her hands. Percy watched in horror as the knife sunk into his girlfriend's gut.

Percy charged right into Kato and sliced her head clean off. He knelt next to Annabeth's lifeless body.

Annabeth looked at Percy with glassy eyes and croaked "Percy…"

"I'm here, I'm here."

As he looked at the wound his face turned ashen gray.

"Oh gods, no, Annabeth, you are not dying on me."

She spat some blood out of her mouth. "Percy…" she looked at him with a sad look. "It's no use."

"No, tell me what to do! You always have a plan. Just tell me what to do!" he said frantically shaking her. This was not happening, his wise girl was not dying on him.

"Percy stop. It's no use. The blade is already through." Her breathing was becoming shallow; and her face had gotten pale as her hands became colder.

Percy looked at her with eyes full of tears "No, please, I can't lose you." He whispered. "Please, I need you."

"You'll never… lose me" she struggled to breathe. "We will see each other again. I'll wait for you in Elysium."

Tears flooded Percy's vision. Why were the fates so cruel? What did they do to deserve this?

"Promise me…promise me that you won't get killed. Try to be happy. Only in time will I see you again."

"I..I promise." He whispered.

She nodded and smiled, but it was faint, as if she was fading. "Tell them, sorry." She was almost gray now and her eyes where lifeless." And Percy…I love you…"

Annabeth's body went slack and she was gone.

"No." Percy shook violently. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Back at the battle Zeus noticed that they had left.<p>

Porphyrion taunted him. "Is this the god's of Olympus last stand? Pathetic."

Zeus was worn out. He couldn't go much longer. As the other gods watched Zeus, Athena looked around, "where's Percy and Annabeth?"

Suddenly a roar flew across the battlefield.

"What was that?" Porphyrion lowered his spear.

There was silence as everyone looked around. Then all hades broke loose. Percy rode on a wave right into Porphyrion and started beating the crap out of him. Everyone's eyes popped open as they watched in amazement. Athena noticed that Annabeth was nowhere to be found.

Percy stabbed the giant in the face, then ran up to Zeus. "Uncle, I need you to blast me with lightning."

Zeus looked at him with a confused look. Did the kid crack? "Nephew do you know what you are asking?" "Yes, I need you to blast me with your most powerful blow as I drive my sword into the giant."

Zeus looked over to Poseidon. "I can't."

"Uncle if you don't, Gaea will rule the world. If I die, I will be where I want to be."

Zeus sighed. "If we make it out of this, please reconsider my offer."

Percy nodded but knew he would never choose godhood. All he wanted now was to be with his wise girl.

As Percy charged the giant, Zeus lifted his master bolt and charged it with all the force he could muster. Then he let it fly.

As Percy charged right into the giant and felt the lightning go through his body, to his sword, and into the giant, he only thought about his wise girl.

As the others watched, a giant mushroom cloud formed over the giant.

"NOO!" Poseidon screamed. His favorite son was most likely incinerated.

As the smoke cleared everyone looked at the crater where Percy had been to see the giant melt back into the earth and to reveal…

Nothing.

Percy didn't know how he survived. As he looked at the giant he thought of what Annabeth had said. "Don't kill yourself" he looked down at the giant then ran away to fulfill his promise.

The fates looked down at the hero.

"Do not fret, young hero. You will see the daughter of Athena again. But we have a task for you first, and it will either save our existence or destroy us all.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So that's the prologue. Did I read House of Hades, and didn't I read Blood of Olympus? Yes I did but I thought that to fit this crossover I would alter it, to fit with the story. Leave reviews! Also I am currently working on another story, but I want you guys to come up with your own characters for it. 5 people will have their character's put into my story for the main character's and a few more will be added as minor, so send them in!**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Wow. Just wow. I can't believe how many people have read my story. 381 views, 327 visitors, and 18 followers in a week. Thank you all SO MUCH! Now on to what you all want to see, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (I do not own PJO or the Avengers)**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the battle, and Percy still couldn't stop playing it through his mind. What if he had done something else? He should've killed the giant sooner. Why didn't he notice that she was gone earlier? She was gone and it was his fault.<p>

The camp would be having a funeral for them soon. He thought about how the others must feel. They think that he and Annabeth are both dead. That would be fine with him. He missed his wise girl. All he wanted was to see her again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Annabeth would probably scream at him for even thinking it.

He had kept his promise to Annabeth. He had left a note for Mr. Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>

As Percy walked up to the house he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing clearly. The house, once bright and happy, now looked vacant and abandoned. All the lights where off and the grass was past his ankle. Percy took a deep breath, and then began walking up the front steps. As he reached to ring the doorbell, he faltered. What would he say? "Hey, we won the war but your only daughter died in the process. Opps!"

As Percy sat and thought he looked across the street at a Dollar Store. He looked at the old, rundown sign. He went for it. He burst into the store grabbed some paper, and a pack of pens. He looked around nervously, as if someone would see him and know what he was doing. As he was checking out he glanced at the casher, and his heart nearly stopped. It was Annabeth. She had her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, and looked at him with her knowing gray eyes. She knit her eyes together and frowned.

"Sir. Sir."

When Percy blinked, he saw the casher, giving him a nervous frown. She probably though he was mental. Percy could care less at this point.

"Sir, it's two dollar's and thirty-seven cents."

Percy frowned "Isn't this the dollar store?"

The casher sighed and pointed at a big sign above his head that read 'Dollar Store'. Yep he was going nuts.

"If it's the dollar store, why the thirty-seven cents?"

"Tax." The casher stated simply.

"But it's the dollar store."

"Yep, but everyone has tax."

"I hate tax." Percy muttered

"Don't we all? Now can you please Pay? You're holding up the line."

Percy looked behind him at a bunch of old people frowning at him, for wasting all their time. Percy quickly paid for the stuff than ran outside. He began writing furiously. He scribbled down all he could think of. When he looked at it he frowned. He hated being dyslexic. Even when he wrote the words, he couldn't read anything. To him it looked like

_'__Deer Mr. Chase,_

_ I'm os srory. I failed oyu all. I coludn't pratect her. I was tno able to suve your daunter, and I aw sorry. I wesh I culd chamge it. I'm sorry._

_As he wrote tears begun to stain the page. He blinked hard and kept writing._

_Do not look for we. I want to be lfet alonee. _

_P.S. d'otm letl the oterhs I'm elive, I don't want ayn more prophicies._

_-Percy_

Percy started shaking violently. He ran back to Mr. Chase's house and set the letter down. He banged on the door then ran back and hid in the store. As he watched, he saw Mr. Chase walk out the door with a light in his eyes, hoping that it would be his daughter at the door. Percy realized that Mr. Chase would be like this for the rest of his life. Mr. Chase bent down pick up the note and as he read he began to frown and his lower lip quivered.

"You have a problem?"

Percy turned around and saw the cashier from earlier.

"No"

The cashier shook her head and went back to work.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

* * *

><p>Percy then made the decision that he wouldn't go back. He wouldn't go back to camp or even New York. They all held painful memories of Annabeth. So he began walking, not knowing where he would end up, but making sure he would never have to go back.<p>

(Somewhere in Tartarus)

"The giants have failed. Now I will arise out of the ashes off them. Of all of them. And I will wreak havoc on the world and watch it burn. It is time.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well here is the next chapter, not super exciting but very important. ALSO MAJORLY IMPORTANT! I will try to update every week on the weekends. I am busy a lot but that will be when i will try to update. No promises because i may have to miss a weekend sometimes. If you think i'm being unfair, ok, you can think that but that's when you should be able to find it.****Again, thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing. thank you to all of my followers. Also If you didn't know what the letter said here you go.**

_**Dear Mr. Chase,**_

_** I am so sorry. I failed you all. I couldn't protect her. I could not save your daughter, and I am sorry. I wish I could change it. I'm sorry.**_

**_P.S. Don't tell the others I'm alive. I don't want any more prophecies._**

**Now, who is the bad guy? Also, VERY IMPORTANT, which movie should this take place after? The Avengers? Thor 2? Captain America 2? Let me know what you think! And last,**

**REVIEW!**


	3. (AN) PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**THANK YOU ALL! OVER 1,000 VIEWS!**

**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS!**

**THANK YOU :)**

** Now, this is REALLY IMPORTANT. People keep saying "OMG the prologue is just like fates design. you guys never asked if it was on purpose. and it was. Before i began writing this, I read almost every Percy Jackson/Marvel crossover i could find, and i found that it is almost IMPOSSIBLE to find a story line someone else hasn't thought of. I spent weeks trying to come up with one. I dare you to find one that hasn't been used. Now of course I knew it would be wrong to just take Fates Design and make it my own, so after a lot of looking and Searching, I e-mailed Fates Pride(Author of Fates Design) and asked if i could use the prologue. He said it was fine as long as i didn't copy paste his whole story. So if you are wondering why they are almost exactly the same, that is why.**

** Also, I am trying to decide when this should take place. During the Avengers, During Captain America 2, After the Avengers, So i need you guys to vote and which ever one is the most popular is when it will take place. you can either review at the bottom of the page(GUEST REVIEWS WILL COUNT) or PM me, or you can find me on tumblr and you can tell me there.**

**RULES**

**IT CANNOT BE BEFORE THE AVENGERS**

**I'M NOT DOING AN AGE OF ULTRON. I WANT TO SEE HOW THE MOVIE TURNS OUT THEN, MAYBE AFTERWARD I MAY.**

**AGAIN THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**


	4. (AN) READ IF YOU WANT NEW CHAPTER!

**So i know you guys all want a new chapter.**

**There's just one problem.**

**The vote to decide what movie to place the story in.**

**DEAD TIE**

**So to fix this i will take all votes (even if you voted all ready) until midnight today. (only one voter per customer)**

**Also next week i have finals, so the earliest i may get a chapter out next week is saturday. School comes before stories.**

**So you have 23 hours and 22 minutes.**

**SEND EM IN**


	5. LOOK HERE FOR NEXT CHAPTER DATE!

**Hey, so i know you all wanted a new chapter and im running late, and im gonna explain.**

**Today, I got out of the hospital, and I've been in the hospital since about Dec 3rd. I was in a pretty bad car accident and actually went into a coma(yes when you are in a coma, you can hear people). I've been out of the coma for a few days and just got home today. but when you think all seems well turns out your family wanted to go to Colorado for Christmas but had to stay with you. Opps. So i will be going to Colorado tomorrow and wont be back till January 2. i have a chapter drafted but it needs some work. hopefully i can post it while I'm in Colorado but i don't know for sure.**

**Thank you all for your continued support, i know its been a little weird.**

**ALSO BEFORE I FORGET, IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THIS STORY WILL TAKE PLACE:**

**AFTER THE AVENGERS!**

**I may write a different story for Winter Soldier, but I'm not sure.**

**ALSO IF YOU HAV AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER(EVEN IF IT'S WAY LATER IN THE STORY, LET ME KNOW! I HAVE HEARD FROM SOME OF YOU ABOUT A CHAPTER YOU'D LIKE AND YOU MAY JUST SEE THEM! SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TELL ME! CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!**

**LAST OF ALL!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
